The disclosure relates to a retaining body for a flexible grinding means, a grinding system and a grinding tool, in particular a hand grinder, according to the preamble of the independent claims.
Retaining bodies of the generic type, in the form of grinding disks, are described, for instance, in DE 20 2009 000 880 and EP 0 781 629 A1. These grinding disks have a soft support body, which can comprise foam, for instance, as well as a Velcro or adhesive layer for connection to a flexible grinding means. The flexible grinding means can be, for instance, a grinding wheel. These known grinding disks have a plurality of axially running bores, through which air, and grinding dust generated during the grinding, can be extracted. These bores penetrate both the soft layer and the Velcro or adhesive layer.
Due to the necessary bores, a characteristic hole pattern, to which the grinding means usable herewith must be adapted, is obtained for the respective grinding disk. These grinding means must namely themselves have holes with a corresponding hole pattern. This is particularly disadvantageous, since, with a predefined grinding disk, only quite specific grinding means can be used. Moreover, when fastening the grinding means to the grinding disk, regard must be paid to the relative alignment of the grinding means to the grinding disk in order that the holes in the grinding means are congruent with the holes in the grinding disk and thus an extraction is possible. Constructively complex solutions to this problem are known, for example, from EP 1 977 858 or WO 2009/088772 A2.